Group C: The Freaks
by SwiftfireTheF.A.Y.Z.Runner
Summary: WICKED did a third group in the Maze Trials: Group C. But they are not normal humans, they have been genetically altered to have superhuman or supernatural powers. They must learn to survive the maze and each other in order to escape. ONLY MALE ANTAGONISTS are being accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Group C: the Freaks

**Hey, it's me, Swiftfire the FAYZ Runner! I wanted to do a submit-your-own-character fan-fic for a change. But with a twist...**

**The teenagers who are being put in the Maze will have superpowers. I don't mean like flying or just being stronger than many people, I mean super natural powers. Like telekinesis or fire manipulation. The application and the list if acceptable powers will be at the bottom of the page. Thanks!**

WICKED Memorandum, Date 229.11.25, Time 15:28  
>TO: My Associattes<br>FROM: Ava Paige, Chancellor  
>RE: THOUGHTS ON MAZE TRIALS, Group C<p>

As many of you know, we are ready to begin the Maze Trials shortly. All the subjects are fully prepared to enter the Maze soon. But another thought has arose. There have been recent rumors that we will be a Group C starting the Maze Trials.

I can confirm that those rumors are true and we will have a Group C. However, they will be different from regular humans. After the suscess of telepathic communication between Thomas and Teresa, and Rachel and Aris, I have decided on an alternate. Mutant abilities. We will further discuss this at our next weekly meeting.

**Hey, so if you have read the Gone series, then that is awesome, but don't tell me anything about Light because I am only on Plague. But if you have not read Gone, you should read it because it is AWESOME! (Go Quinn!) In my opinion, Gone about equally as good as the Maze Runner.**

**Anyways, I've gotten off topic. Here is the list of super-human abilities that your character can have:**

-Fire Manipulation  
>Control fire<br>Ignite body parts  
>Fireproof<p>

-Gravity control  
>Able to increasedecrease the force of gravity in a given area  
>Able to shiftreverse gravity

-Healing  
>Can heal painwounds

-Heat wave  
>Harness heat at great temperatures without showing visible light<br>Warm objects up

-Ice Manipulation  
>Control Ice<br>Freeze objects with touch

-Illusion  
>Make others believe they are seeing something that isn't real<p>

-Invisibility  
>Not able to be seen with naked eye<br>Not able to be touched/felt/heard

-Light Manipulation  
>Shoot light rays<br>Produce light orbs

-Object pausing  
>Can stop objects or humans that are moving<br>Able to revers the motion of objects

-Plant manipulation  
>Grow plants<br>Make plants grow quickly  
>Revive plants<p>

-Sense manipulation  
>Can turn off somebody's sense<br>Ability to dull one of somebody's senses  
>Heightened senses<br>Able to see/hear things from a long distance

-Shape shifting (animal)  
>Turn into specific species of animal<p>

-Shape shifting (human)  
>Turn into another person<br>Can mildly use that person's powers

-Siren  
>Able to distract people by singing or whistling<br>Can manipulate people by singing

-Speed/Endurance  
>Able to run at speeds not humanly possible<br>Able to run at normal speed for longer than an average human

-Strength  
>Stronger than all other humans<br>Extremely strong grip

-Telekinesis  
>Move objects with mind<p>

-Teleportation  
>Able to teleport to another location without traveling the distance between<br>Can move objects or people

-Water Manipulation  
>Control water<br>Breathe under water

-Weather control  
>Harness weather power (wind, lightning, etc.)<p>

-Dream walking  
>Able to see somebody's dreams<p>

-Floating  
>Able to float in midair<p>

-Magnet hands  
>Hands can act as magnets by attractingrepelling magnets or metals

-Night vision  
>Ability to see at night<p>

-Object pausing  
>Ability to stop the motion of a moving object<p>

-Power reading  
>Ability to see what another's power is and how powerful it is<p>

-Shields  
>Make small shields that protect themselvesothers from harm

-Stunning  
>Able to temporarily stun people<p>

-Telepathy  
>Can communicate with others<br>Can see others thoughts

**Hoped you liked those, here is the application:**

* mandatory  
>GENERAL<br>*Name:

Nickname:

Historical Figure:

*Age:

*Gender:

Power:

LOOKS

*Hair color/style:

*Eyes:

Height:

Build:

Nationality:

PERSONALITY

*Personality:

*Likes:

*Dislikes(min.2):

*Strengths:

*Weaknesses(min.3):

Fears:

Crush:

OTHER

Job:

Protagonist or Antaginost:

Other:

**Just for a sample, here is the application for my own character.**

GENERAL

*Name: Isabelle

Nickname: Izzy

Historical Figure: Queen Isabella

*Age: 15

*Gender: Female

Power: Gravity Manipulation

LOOKS

*Hair color/style: Shoulder-length, strawberry blond

*Eyes: green

Height: 5' 7"

Build: Thin

Nationality: American

PERSONALITY

*Personality: Clever, kind, forgiving, shy, hopeful, sarcastic

Likes: people who do things for good,

Dislikes(min.2): disrespectful people, rude or unfair people

*Strengths: Independant, protective, friendly

*Weaknesses(min.3): Quick to panic, dislikes being leader, bad under lots of pressure

Fears: The dark, losing, vulnerability

Crush: N/A

OTHER

Job: Med-jack

Protagonist or Antaginost: Protagonist

Other: N/A

**I hope you have a nice day. Thanks for reading. If you don't put anything under power, I will give your character a random one. I will not accept Mary/Gary-sues. Your character may not be in the story at first, but may come in later.**  
><strong>Goodbye :-)<strong>  
><strong>-Swiftfire<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Hello, sorry for the ****very late update. I blame school and soccer…and the Gone series. (Almost down with Fear!) But like my friend's dad says, excuses are like buts, everybody has one, and they all stink. I have added most of your characters in this first chapter, and most of the rest I am planning on adding later. I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF ANTAGONISTS! Hope you enjoy! :-)**

****She woke up, laying on her back on what could only be grass, with her eyes closed. There was dead silence all around her. _My name is Isabelle..._ was all she could think of. She didn't know anything else. Not where she came from, not how she got here, not her family or friends, not even her last name.

It wasn't right. It wasn't natural. How could she not remember anything? She remembered facts and things about how the world works. She remembered things like watching a dove on a power line, or splashing in puddles after rain, or walking on a beach, or reading a book. Just not people or events in her life. It puzzled her.

Isabelle opened her eyes. Above her was a pale grey dawn sky, the east edge of the sky showing the faintest traces of sunrise.

She sat up and glanced around her. She was laying in a large square field, larger than a football field, surrounded by four large stone walls that were thickly laced with ivy. In each corner was something different. There was a fair-sized house structure in one, a small area of plowed soil dirt–a garden. There was a barn in the next, surrounded by various animal pens, sheep, pigs, cows, chickens. How could I remember cows, but not even my own last name? She pondered. In the final corner was a large, and rather dark and unwelcomeing, forest. There were also two flat sheets of metal laying next to eachother on the ground only five feet away. There were two metal handles welded to it; for pulling them open and closed. About twenty feet away from the two sheets of metal, is a squat building made of concrete blocks, with an iorn door facing the pieces of metal.

And, to add to the overall weirdness of the situation, she was surrounded by teenagers. Boys and girls, the youngest being twelve, the oldest being almost eighteen. They are all laying on the grass surrounding the metal, asleep–that or drugged. There were eleven in total, twelve including herself. Isabelle knew she needed to figure out why she and those others were here, and who put them here here.

Isabelle's only thought would be that it was a test, maybe a survival or mental test. If it was mental, she assumed, they would probably have to escape or solve a puzzle. If it was a survival test, they would most likely need to survive here for some amount of time. The first seemed more likely to her, concidering how she couldn't remember anything and the gardens and animals.

There was a slight moan to her left as a young boy rolled over slowly on to his back. He was very young, probably tewlve. His hair was dirty blonde in color and fell just past his ears, it looked quite messy though, and was beginning to turn light brown with maturity. Isabelle walked over and bent down to poke his cheek and he turned his head away, his eyes remained closed.

She sat back and crossed her legs in front of her. She couldn't remember anything, that wasn't natural. She was stuck in this place with it's insanely tall walls that weren't natural either. None of it made sense. It probably wasn't somebody trying to kill them, that didn't require swiping memories. But maybe it was an experiment. Some bad people who wanted them dead just said, 'Hey, let's not kill them now, we should so experiments with them like they're rats or something. Then, not only will mankind benefit, but we can kill them in or after the experiment too.' That seemed somewhat logical.

The boy's eyes opened and his blue-grey eyes met Isabelle's He blinked. Isabelle waited patiently as he took a slow look at his surroundings.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice hardly more than a whisper. "Why are we here?"

Isabelle pondered on his questions, deciding on what answers to give him. She finally spoke, "Um, I don't know. I don't know who I am, or why we're here."

He looked at the ground, "Okay." He said flatly, "I don't know either. But my name's David."

She smiled, "Okay, David," she held out a hand, "I'm Isabelle." David took it and shook it.

David stared intently at Isabelle, causing her to feel slightly uncomftorable. She held his gaze untill he shook his head and looked away, trying to hide the confusement, alarm, and awe, that where spread across his young face.

"We should see if the others are waking up," Isabelle suggested, trying to get out of the awkward situation. David noded in silent agreement.

They both stood up and weaved between the sleeping teenagers, alert for any signs of consciousness. After going through and checking twice, Isabelle and David ended up sitting outside the cement room with their backs to the wall.

"David," she asked out of the blue, "What do I look like?" She felt almost embarrassed by not knowing the answer. He turned towards her and examined her face.

"You're about fifteen, pretty tall and thin," He said, "uh...greenish-blueish eyes, and shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair."

Isabelle noded and looked at the sleeping bodies that were starting to take more shape with the growing morning light, although the sun still did not reach above the behemoth stone walls. "Your about twelve-years old, maybe five foot, one, pretty thin, too. You've got dirty blonde hair, it goes to your ears, and..." She trailed off when she saw his eyes. They were no longer blue-grey, they were amber. "Um, your eyes are amber." She said quickly, trying not to let her voice sound uneasy. If it did, David didn't acknowledge it.

There is a scream and one of the boys shot up into a sitting position. "Wh-where am I?" His head swivels untill his eyes fall on David and Isabelle. He is about fifteen years old, and with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He whispered something repetitively under his breath. The two of them could faintly make it out: "My name is Oliver. My name is Oliver. My name is Oliver."

Isabelle slowly stood and walked towards Oliver slowly and calmly, as to not seem threatening. "Um, Hi. I'm Isabelle and this–" she pointed at David, "–is David."

He continued to stare up at her for a couple moments with his dark blue eyes. "Oliver." He said, as if he had finally decided to trust them. "But, I would perfer to be called Olive or Oli." Isabelle noded, as Oliver joined her and David in waiting for more people to wake up.

Unlike silent little David, Oliver actually enjoyed keeping a conversation with her. His ideas about why thay were here where just the same as hers. His memories had also been taken.

Over the next half hour, three people woke up, all three clueless on who they where and how they had gotten there. The first had been a tall, slim boy named Jack. He was seventeen or eighteen-years old, and had dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He seemed fairly calm in a leader type of way, concidering the state of mind that the others had woken up in. The next was a fifteen-year old Asian-American girl named Khulan, who had chest-length dark brown hair with faint traces of lighter brown and dark brown eyes. She was also calm, but in a stubborn, show-little-emotion kind of way. The third was a tall seventeen-year old girl named Betsy who had honey colored hair that fell just past her chest and baby blue eyes. Betsy was panicked at first, but she later calmed down and was quite sweet.

Together, they where all leaning over a dark-skinned seventeen-year old boy who had short, curly black hair. He was muttering and thrashing in his unconscious state. Betsy tried poking his cheek continuously, but that didn't work. Now, Khulan–who perfered to go by Lani or Lala–was trying to convince everyone to explore the area that Jack and Oliver has been calling 'the Glade.'

Everybody has been looking up to Jack as the leader, for now. He dosen't seem to like having everybody looking to him for guidance and leadership, but he seems like the type of person who will do it for the time being.

Suddenly the dark skinned boy wakes up and his oddly hazel eyes dart wildly around. His panicked eyes finally fell on Isabelle. It was as of she had been hit head-on by an invisible bus. The force of the unseen blow knocked her flat of her back. She attempted to push herself back into a sitting position, but her muscles would not respond. She was paralysed. Stunned. She was subconsciously aware of the panicked voices of her peers. Blurred colors with fuzzy shapes passed through her line of vision. She couldn't feel anything either, her nerves had been numbed.

Her head felt strange and she couldn't think much of anything. Many of the tan shapes left her field of vision, only one remained. After what Isabelle thought was fifteen minutes, her toes began to tingle, like somebody was pushing tiny needles at her. The feeling traveled up her body untill she could feel and slowly move again. Her eyesight had been restored along with her hearing.

The only person next to her was Betsy. Everybody else were surrounding two newly-woken people. One was a very skinny thirteen-year old boy with blond hair that was so light Isabelle thought he might have been albino, but he has fair skin and blue eyes. The other was a sixteen-year old girl who had curled black hair and bangs that had been tied back with a pink ribbon and somewhat almond shaped amber eyes. Nobody mentioned anything about the dark skinned boy named Seagar and Isabelle being temporarily stunned. Although David had a slightly shocked and knowing look on his face, nobody knew what had happened.

Please Review! I am only thirteen and I don't know much about writing. (I am learning by reading books) RANDOM QUESTION: What is your favorite color? (I know it's cheesy) Mine is orange. Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 2-3

**Hello, my readers! Question: Do you support EDAN (Everybody Deserves A Nose)? It's for drawing noses on smiley faces. :-D**

**Chapter 2/3- Divide and Conquer**

* * *

><p>Jack had managed to climb on to the roof of the cement building, with Seagars help, to adress the group of confused teens. Everybody had woken up by what Jack thought was ten in the morning. In total there were twelve of then. There was Jack himself, Isabelle, David, Oliver, Betsy, Khulan, and Seagar. There was also Trevor, a thirteen-year old blond boy, Ellianna, a shy girl with black hair and a round face. Frankie, a tall, thin sixteen-year old girl with her black hair in a pixie cut, and one green eye and one blue eye. Christoph, or Chris, was a muscular seventeen-year old boy with chocolate brown hair and grey eyes. And Lenore, who perferred Nori, was a thin seventeen-year old girl with slightly wavy black hair that fell to her lower back and large brown eyes.<p>

Jack had been singled out early on, as the leader. Although he didn't really want to be in a position of leader ship, nobody was willing to do it, and they needed a leader. In a place where there were no adults, kids had to act like adults, and Jack was more than willing to do that if it ment survival and order.

He sat on the edge of the roof with his feet dangling over the edge. Everybody looked up at him.

Jack really didn't know what to say or do, so he started with the most obvious action, "Okay, so I'm not sure how long we're going to be here, so I think we should go around and explore." There where nods of agreement. "Okay we need to split up: Isabelle and David, you check out that garden area, Betsy and Oli, the barn, Chris, Lani, and Nori, go to the forest, and Trevor, Elli, and Frankie, check out that house thing there, and Seagar, you'll stay with me and check out this place." Jack pointed at the building he was sitting atop of.

"If you finding anything strange, come here imediently and shout of your in trouble." He added as everybody but Seagar and himself split and headed towards their corners. _Divide and conquer,_ Jack thought.

He slid off the edge of the roof and landed roughly on the ground. He had stayed here with Seagar for multiple different readons. One: sense he had a role of leadership, he should stay in an easily accessible location, in case somebody needed help. Two: Seagar was strong, so he probably could help Jack open the metal door on the cement building that reminded him of that on a submarine. And three: Jack was suspious of Seagar, with what happened with Isabelle and all.

"All right, Seagar." He began, "Let's see if these metal things open, and then we'll check out that building."

"Yes, okay." Seagar said quite politely.

Both boys took their positions on opposite sides of the metal. Jack reached out for the handle. It was almost as if there was an invisible force pulling his hand towards the handle. Like a nail being pulled towards a magnet. He ignored the feeling and grabbed the handle.

"On three?" Asked Seagar, who was leaning over the metal and gripping the handle like Jack was. "One, two, three!"

They both pulled at the same time. There was a scraping noise and the metal doors gave way and slid open easily. The metal doors did not lift like Jack has expected them to, instead they slid like a sliding  
>glass door.<p>

Beneth the metal doors was what him of an old lift from a mine. It was in the same twenty foot-by-twenty foot square shape as the doors to the box and was about ten feet deep. The sides are solid metal and the floor is grated metal, like an extremely thick chain link fence.

Inside the box was a bounty of supplies. Planks of wood, backpacks, and crates of who-knows-what. This was both good and bad. The good part was that they had supplies here so they would have something. The bad thing was there was a lot of supplies in this box, enough to last them at least ten years, which Jack hoped would not be the situation.

* * *

><p>David followed Isabelle towards the gardens. He thought of the two of them as friends, although niether of them talked that much. She was basically the only person in the Glade who had gained his trust so far. But she probably didn't know that.<p>

They got to the gardens quickly and Isabelle stood at the edge of some plowed soil with her hands folded over her chest, here green eyes focused intently on the mostly empty gardens.

"Alright, let's split up," she suggested, looking down at David, "I'll go left, you go right?" David noded silently.

He had found that he was generally a quiet person. Maybe it was just his personality, or the fact that he was definitely the smallest and youngest person in the Glade, which had earned him the nickname of Kid. He guessed it was a combonation of both.

But maybe keeping to himself was good. David knew something was different about him. He could do something that normal people couldn't do. And if he didn't take much to anyone he would slip up and say something wrong. David knew things about other people, Isabelle and Seagar in particular. He had felt what Isabelle was feeling, he had seen her thoughts. As for Seagar, well...he knew Seagar's secret. Seagar had done it on purpose, but out of self-defense.

David shook the thoughts from his mind in fear that somebody quite like himself would find out, then they would tell everybody that David was some sort of freak.

He walked between the fertile plots of land on the right. There wasn't much, just rows of plowed dirt, some with small plants poking through the soil, he recognized them as carrots and tomatoes.

There was nothing odd to report, so he headed to Isabelle. She was kneeling on the ground looking at a plant that he thought was a strawberry plant. David walked up behind her, his well-worn sneakers making little noise. He stood awkardly about three feet away from her.

David could tell she was deep in thought , her mind was racing about what happened and why they were here. He didn't like it, whatever he was doing. He was invading her thoughts, and he didn't know how he was doing or how to stop it.

"Isabelle." He said, pulling her attention from the strawberry plant that she had been blankly staring at while she was thinking. She swiveled around quickly and her palm flew through the air, as of she was smacking somebody.

Suddenly, David felt weightless. Light. Almost as if he was floating. It was Isabelle's gasp that made him realize that he actually was floating. His toes were dangleing about three feet off the ground, and he was rising slowly. Chunks of loose soil floated around him.

He knew it instantly, Isabelle was like him, a freak. She knew that she had done it. She had manipulated one of the greatest forces of nature: gravity. Isabelle looked at her hands for answer. David watched as she turned her hands over so that her palms were facing the ground.

It was as if gravity had been turned back on and David fell towards the ground. He landed on his feet, the force of falling from six feet up caused his knees to give way and he lay in a crumpled heap on the ground.

David saw into her mind again, and he knew that she was scared. Scared that he would tell somebody about what she had done. David looked at her and whispered, "I won't tell."

* * *

><p>Betsy and Oliver had explored the barn and all of the animal pens. There wasn't much in the barn, just knives and rope that made Betsy sure that it was a slaughter house. There where many different animal pens in the farm-area. Chickens, pigs, sheep, goats, even a couple cows, and a black lab who liked to follow Betsy where ever she went.<p>

She was sitting down, petting the dog that she named Mindy. Betsy's gaze swept across the entire Glade. Out of the corner of her eye, she say a glint of the sun on a metal surface and the flash of a small red light.

Betsy turned and saw what she at first thought was a metal lizard. It had a long cylindrical torso with the word WICKED scrawled across its back in dark green letters. The red flash came from it's bright red eyes. The beetle-lizard thing sat on a fence post about ten feet away from Betsy and Mindy, who took no notice of it.

Betsy was curious. She stood and walked towards it and reached out a hand to touch it. Her fingers were only a couple inches away from it when there was a quick jerk of the creature front leg and a blinding pain up her arm.

* * *

><p>The leaves crunched under the weight of Lenore's boot as she walked through the forest with Khulan and Chris. It was quiet, except for the sound of snapping twigs. Lenore liked it quiet, it was peaceful.<p>

She could remember this foe the old world. She had walked through a forest that looked similar to this one, but probably under different circumstances.

Lenore began whistling. It was a simple little tune from a song she couldn't remember. But she soon figured out that she liked music more than silence. Soon it was just her whistling. The rustling of leaves and sound if her companion's foot steps stopped.

Lenore stopped whistling and turned around to look for them. Chris and Khulan both stood about ten feet behind her, dead in their tracks, gaping at me.

They're eyes were wide, as if they were in a trance. Khulan blinked a couple of times shook her head, as if to clear her mind.

"Sing, Nori." Said Khulan.

Lenore decided not to question Khulan. She sung a song that she remembered reading in a book, somewhere. She didn't know what book, but she knew the song.

_"Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>Where they strung up a man they say who murdered three.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen there<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight in the hanging tree."<em>

Lenore glanced at Khulan and Chris, to see that she had their undecided attention. They were frozen, in a trance. What is happening?

_"Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen there<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight in the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen there<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight in the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen there<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight in the hanging tree."<em>

Lenore finished and Khulan and Chris soon came out of their daze. She soon knew what had happened. She was a siren.

Nori remembered reading about sirens somewhere. She wasn't the type of siren that was on top of a police car. No, she was a singing siren. According to Greek mythology they where mermaid women that sat on rocks and sang to lure in sailors with their irritable singing. Although she wasn't a mermaid that could turn to whatever somebody desired to see, she could sing, and no man could resist it.

But it's impossible. People can't do that. She thought. But some how she had done it. Lenore added her strange siren power to the too-long list of wierd things that had happened.

Khulan walked up to her, "Your a Siren." She whispered, her face a mix of awe and utter confusion.

"Yah," Lenore replied, "I think so." She was terribly nervous. If the others found out that she was some mutant, they would probably kill her. It was simply human nature to destroy anything wierd that could harm them. She tried to keep her face steady and calm, to not show her panic.

Chris came up next to Khulan, he was almost half a foot taller than her. "That's so cool!" He exclaimed. "I mean, when you sang, I wanted to go to a tree at midnight. It's awesome!"

His enthusiasm somehow put Nori at ease. He wasn't afraid of her, he was amazed.

The three of them explored the entire forest, the only strange thing being a large clearing, but that was all. Lenore kept to herself, mostly listening to Chris talking enthusiastically with Khulan about Nori's siren powers. Nori mostly thought about reactions. Chris would surely tell somebody and then ask her to sing, and then her secret would be out. She just hoped this Siren thing would turn out for the better.

* * *

><p>Frankie walked slowly and cautiously up the stairs. The unstable steps creaked under her weight and sounded like they would give way and collapse at any moment. Trevor followed cautiously in her wake.<p>

She was glad that the young blond boy was quiet, along with Ellianna, who was still exploring the bottom floor of the house. But Trevor looked like he was itching to have a conversation.

Frankie reached the top of the stairs and glanced left and right. There were hallways with many doors on both sides. "I'll go left, you go right." She told Trevor, it was more a command than a suggestion.

Frankie was a tomboy. She found that she didn't really care about how she looked or flirting with boys or anything like that.

She checked the first door. There was a small room with a bed, a dresser, and a lamp. Quite plain, but it have her a sense of home. She left the room and found all the others with the same layout. The only difference being the rooms facing the Glade had windows where the others did not.

So this is where we live for who knows how long, Frankie thought. Downstairs had a different layout with the same blandness of the upper floor. There was a kitchen, a large room with many tables–a dining hall–three bathrooms, a lerge room with assorted couches and chairs, another room with twelve chairs set up in an odd semi-circle, and various other storage rooms or rooms that Ellianna was currently exploring.

Frankie walked back down the unstable staircase and briskly headed outside. She hardly cared about Trevor and Ellianna, who would surely follow when they realized that Frankie was outside. She just hoped that whatever Jack and Seagar were doing was more interesting than what was inside the house.

The only thing that diverted her attention from Jack and Seagar–who appeared to be observing something that was laying on or under the ground in front of them–was a spine-chilling, nerve-racking, blood-curling scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 2! Question: where do you live? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS)! I Live in the United States of America! San Diego, California. Americas finest city. It is basically the south west corner of the United States. Have an excellent daynight/morning/evening/whatever time of day it is for you. Feliz Navidad!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, fabolous readers! I love all the positive reviews. Just to clarify, I am ONLY accepting MALE ANTAGONISTS. Thank you!**

Chapter 4

Well...that worked

Betsy's screams imediently drew Oliver's attention from the chickens that were comically climbing over each other, trying to get to a piece of corn that Oliver placed just outside the chicken-wire fencing.

His head shot up and his eyes instantly fell on Betsy. She was kneeling on the ground, clutch in her left hand with her right, screaming. She needed help. Oliver ran as fast as he could, making a zig-zag pattern between animal pens.

He skidded to a stop next to her shaking form, which was now curled into a C on the ground.

Betsy's breaths were quick and ragged. She wailed out in pain. It actually hurt Oliver to see sweet Betsy here writhing on the ground, crying out in pain.

Both of her hands were smeared with an unbelivable amount of blood. Her face was pale, presumably from blood loss.

Oliver had to help. He clamped his hands on her shoulders and held her twisting, shaking form to the ground. "Betsy!" He shouted at her, trying to get her attention, "Betsy, what happened?"

Her panicked eyes met his and she released her left hand. Her pinky finger was gone. Just the pink muscle and red of blood. Oliver felt sick, he averted his eyes. She quickly clamped her right hand back over her left.

Footsteps sounded behind him. He glanced back and saw Jack and Seagar behind him with Isabelle and David trailing behind them.

"What happened?" Jack demanded, worry soon filling his eyes as he say the blood smeared across Betsy's hands.

"She lost her pinky finger...somehow." He said. He returned his gaze to Betsy. Her eyes rolled back and then closed. Her body went limp beneth him. She fainted.

Isabelle came running up. She looked down at Betsy's now unconscious form. To much of Oliver's supprise, she bent down. Isabelle carefully unwrapped Betsy's blood-smeared fingers from her pinkie. Just because Betsy was unconcious, didn't mean she had no pulse. The bloody stump that was her pinkie was gushing blood.

Isabelle clamped her fingers around Betsy's hand and elicited it. "Do we have any first-aid supplies?" She asked. Jack and Seagar shook their heads.

"Okay," she said, slightly flustered, "Somebody rip off some cloth from their shirt. We need to stop the bleeding." Seagar began ripping at the hem of his brown shirt. He handed the piece to Isabelle.

She took it, obvoiusly not noticing or caring about the blood on her fingers. She wraped the cloth tightly around Betsy's hand. She wraped it over the stump of her pinky, across her palm and around her thumb.

Jack turned and whispered something to Seagar and David. Seagar led David off towards the center of the Glade where they had all woken up not four hour ago.

Isabelle continued to hold Betsy's arm up, still clamping her hand over the now-red cloth. Everybody slowly got to the farm area and crouded around them, unless told off by Jack to go with David and Seagar. Ellianna came up and helped Isabelle with the wound, the two of them obviously knowing first-aid.

After about fifteen minutes, which–felt like two hours–Seagar returned with David, Frankie, and Trevor close in his wake. Seagar was clutching medical supplies close to his chest.

He slid to the ground and released his grip on the persious, life-saving supplies. Isabelle and Ellianna worked silently and unanimously.

Ellianna grabbed a sterile gauze dressing and a tube of antibiotic ointment, while Isabelle unwrapped the cloth from Seagar's shirt. Ellianna rubbed antibiotic ointment on the wound as Isabelle pressed a gauze dressing on it. They were like two seperate bodies operating from the same mind. Each knew what the other was going to do and worked around that. It was actually quite amazing that two complete strangers could work so well.

"We need to move her." Ellianna announced to the silent croud looming over them.

Frankie chimed in, "We should take her into the house," she said in her tough, almost boyish voice, "there are tons of extra rooms."

"Yah," Said Chris, "We just need a way to carry her. She's seventeen and five foot-seven, we can't just lift her by her arms and ankles."

David looked over at Isabelle and she looked up at him. He nodded, a careful look that didn't go unnoticed by Oliver. They both knew something.

"We'll just have to carry her very carefully then." Jack said, almost humorously.

"A-actually." Said Isabelle as she stood up, "I think I might be able to move her." She gripped the hem of her shirt with her hands. Oliver was the only person who seemed to notice her nervousness.

"How?" Khulan asked curiously.

"Uh," she says nervously, "I'll just show you." Oliver noticed her quavering voise.

Isabelle extended her blood-streaked hands out, facing towards Betsy's limp form. She turned her hands so that her palms were facing upwards. The action made Oliver think of catching snowflakes on black gloves as to see their shapes. A memory of the world. Just like the few other things he knew.

Everybody watched as Betsy rose in the air weightless. Her limbs sprawled out in the air and her hair fluttered around her, making a halo of gold around her head. Spilled medical supplies and clumps of dirt rose with Betsy. Betsy was in the center of a ten-foot wide circle of floating debree.

"It's gravity," Said Isabelle, drawing Oliver's attention away from floating Betsy. "I s-somehow turned it off."

Something wasn't right. It didn't take a guines to know that wasn't normal. And Oliver could see hat quite clearly.

Lenore reached out into the invisible circle of null gravity. She pushed a roll of gauze with her finger tips. It moved away. It kept going and going untill it got back into gravity and fell to the ground.

"Inertia." Isabelle confirmed, her hands still in the up-turned position. "An objects resistance to a change in motion."

"There's no friction." Clarified Lenore, obvoiusly thinking the same way as Isabelle. "It won't stop. So, if we push Betsy towards the house, she'll keep moving straight, as long as we keep her in the zero-gravity area. Can you move it, Isabelle?"

Isabelle swept her hands just slightly to her right, still keeping Betsy in the circle. Dirt clumps and medical suppies dropped to the ground on the left. It was amazing. Not natural, but awesome to Oliver.

"I'll push her." Oliver volunteered. He thrusted his hands through the invisible, non-existent barrier that separated gravity from no gravity. Betsy was no longer floating upwards, she remained floating along with the assorted debris. Isabelle must have made gravity pulling Betsy slightly upwards at first, and then completely dulled it, so that nothing was moving up or down or side to side.

Oliver's hands were light as a feather. He pushed easily aginst Betsy's weightless shoulders. She flew foward, spinning slightly to the right, where Oliver must have exerted more force than on the left.

Isabelle briskly jogged, keeping pace with Betsy's weightless body. Chris sprinted to the porch of the wood structure and waited, his arms out streached, to catch Betsy. Isabelle got to the front of the house and flipped her hand over so that the blonde girl fell right into Chris's outstreached arms.

Everybody ran or jogged over to them. "Well," Oliver said, "That worked."

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Just to clarify, Isabelle, David, Seagar, and Lenore have a power, so far. Sorry that was so short.**

**Question: What sports do you play? I play Soccer and run Track and Field and Cross-Country. So, yes, I like to run. DOUBLE QUESTION: What books have you read? Well...I have read The Maze Runner Trilogy, The Warriors series (the firat four), the Seekers series (the first series), Divergent, Harry Potter, the Hunger Games, Where the Red Fern Grows, and the Fault in our Stars (Just going to say it now, I didn't like it). I am currently reading the Gone series (I just started Light!). I want to know your answers. I will explain why I don't like The Fault in our Stars in the next chapter.**

**Merry 4th of Thanksgiving! Have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! I am sooooooo sorry I have not updated in a while. This chapter might be boring, but it is important!**

Chapter 5  
>They have the Power<p>

Seagar leaned back into the wooden chair, thankful to take his weight off his sore back and feet. Everybody had gathered in a large room with a semicircle of chairs. Even Betsy, who had woken up but was still sickly pale and tired.

Oliver and Chris had taken to call the house the Homestead. Whatever that ment.

But everybody had gathered for a meeting. Seagar could only guess what it was about.

"Okay," Jack said. He was leaning foward in his chair with his hands folded in front of him and his elbows resting on his knees. He was sitting in the center chair, a small sign of leadership. Seagar sat next to him. "Wow, where do I begin. Sleeping arrangements. There are more than enough rooms upstairs, they have sheets, right Frankie?"

"Yah." She replied, picking at her fingernail with one leg crossed over the other. Seagar didn't even see her look up.

"Good, it's pretty late, we should get to sleep soon. Tomorrow we can unload the supplies from the box and get settled." Jack confirmed, his eyes darted back and forth as if silently asking for any objections.

Khulan raised her hand shyly, as if they were in a class room and she had to ask a question.

Jack looked at her, "You don't need to raise your hand. What is it?"

"How about food?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Almost boasting that she had pin-pointed something that Jack, the unelected leader, had overlooked.

"Oh, food." He said, running a hand through his hair.

Seagar then felt hungry. His stomach was hollow. He pressed a hand to it.

"We could see if there's any in the box." Seagar suggested.

"There were some ripe plants in the gardens." David said shyly from one of the chairs on the end. "Like tomatoes and carrots and corn." He finished quickly, wanting to get the attention away from him.

Seagar's stomach grew emptier at the thought of corn. Oh, corn.

"Allright, we should get out there soon, before it gets dark." Jack says.

* * *

><p>About an hour later everybody was sitting in the meeting room again. Many people munching on corn or carrots, or even tomatoes.<p>

Seagar lay relaxed in his chair, but in reality, he was anything but at ease. He was worried, nervous.

Seagar had seen what Isabelle did. He also knew what he had done. He knew that David knew. They had the power. Seagar didn't completely know what 'the power' was, but he knew he had it. And he didn't want anybody to know.

Seagar knew somebody would mention it. Isabelle reversing gravity would not roll over smoothly. Then they might go to David, and who knew how long he would last. David would spill sooner or later, and they would know about Seagar, too.

"So," said Oliver, "Isabelle." Seagar saw her tense up. "How did you do that thing with the gravity?" He asked, mostly out of curiosity. Besides, things like that probably didn't happen in the outside world.

"I don't know." She said, and Seagar believed her. He didn't know how he did it either. "I just turned my hands up and focused on one area in particular." Her lip quivered. There was silence.

"Guys..." Said Lenore, rather uncomfortably. Seagar could tell by her body language that she was nervous. She twisted and untwisted her fingers. "I think I have a...a power, too."

That was news to everybody except Chris and Khulan. "I have this...siren power." She said, "I can sing, and nobody can resist it. I'm not sure why."

"Waht do you mean?" Asked Trevor, confused. Seagar didn't blame him, he had no idea either.

"Um, I'll just show you, or tell you, I don't know." Lenore fidgeted and then sang:

"Silent night  
>Holy night<br>All is calm, all is bright  
>Round yon virgin mother and child<br>Holy infant, so tender and mild  
>Sleep in heavenly peace<br>Sleep in heavenly peace"

Seagar was forzen. He could not move. Lenore's singing was beautiful, irresistsble. His mind was cleared, he could only think about the song. All his worries were gone, and for a moment, he actually thought they might be fine here.

Then Lenore finished singing, and reality came rushing back. All Seagar's fears and worries came back. It was a break from their collapsing reality. Everybody sat in silence either trying to figure things out, or sitting in awe, or just plain emotionless.

"Wow." Whispered Trevor, summarizing all their thoughts.

"Wow indeed, Trevor." Said Chris, "Wow indeed."

"That's crazy." Said Isabelle, her gaze distant.

"Woah," said Jack, he sat up straight, "Wow, um, that was cool. But, it's late, and I think we're all pretty tired. Tomorrow, we'll meet here at, maybe nine. We'll just see if anybody starts to do things like...um...that." Everybody knew Jack was referring to the singing and gravity things.

Seagar wondered what he should do. Everybody seemed okay with Lenore and Isabelle's powers. Few were weary. Should he come clean? Keep it to himself?

Everybody retreated upstairs, to the bedrooms. Seagar ended up laying on a thin mattress on the floor in a room with a dresser and lamp. He shared a room with David, who lay on the bed, deep in sleep. Seagar had brought a mattress in the room because really, nobody wanted to sleep alone in a place like this. Seagar drifted off with his thoughts swirling down and down into sleep.

**Did you enjoy that chapter? I want to know if you did! Review! I am very sorry for not updating in like forever. I have been super busy.**

**I don't like the Fault in our Stars because they make cancer seem sort of...I don't know romantic. Don't get me wrong, I completely respect John Green, and I totally admire the way her writes. But basically Agustus likes Hazel because she looks like his girlfriend who died, and then they just slowly become attached. Many people also say that its a real tear jerker, I didnt cry at all. I don't think you got enough time ti really bond with the characters, the book was simply too short.**

**And that's why I dont like the Fault in our Stars. QUESTION: What is your favprite animal? Mine is a cat. Polarbears are also a close second. CatsEverythimg. Have a happy winter solstice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. I am sad. Not because my life is bad, but where I like, we never get snow. Never. It hardly ever ****_rains_****. I wish it would snow. My life is good. And you guys are awesome people. heres chapter 6**

Chapter 6  
>Who is <em>that<em>?

Ellianna's eyes opened to a dream. She knew it was a dream, mainly because she was not in the homestead, or even in the Glade. Instead she was standing at the snowy edge of a lake, it's surface frozen over. To her left is a road, then trees and then snow-covered mountains. It is the same to the right–just minus the road.

Out in the middle of the lake, standing on wobbly legs is a boy. Ellianna didn't know him, but even if she had seen him before, she wouldn't have remembered. His face was plain, as with his brown hair and eyes.

There is also a girl, too. She looked much more comfortable on her ice skates than the boy. Ellianna squinted to see the girls face, when she did, she almost fell back from shock. It was Khulan. Why is Khulan in my dream? She thought.

Ellianna watched, confused, as Khulan took the boys hands and led him across the lake. He fell a couple times, occasionally bringing Khulan down with him, where they would both erupt in a fit of laughter.

Then it dawned on her, this probably wasn't her dream. It was Khulan's dream.

That was it. Some people had been developing these super power-things, and this was Ellianna's. Dream walking.

She didn't question the strangeness of it. Because in the Glade, everything was strange. And if people sat around counting it all, they would probably die before they finished.

She needed to tell somebody, but first she needed to get out of Khulan's dream. How? Ellianna didn't know.

Ellianna tried something. She didn't know of it would work or not. She jumped fowards, towards the frozen surface if the lake. She fell towards the lake and–

Ellianna woke to the wood ceiling above her. She let out a breath of air. She was excited and nervous. Excited because she knew that she had a power. Nervous because her power seemed to be dream walking. And dreams where basically private property, people might not want her seeing their dreams.

Ellianna rolled off the thin mattress and on to the floor. The room was dark, it was still early. She lay on the floor near Khulan, who insisted on having the bed that night. She pondered on weather she should tell her or not.

I should. She thought. Ellianna stood and looked down at–

–That isn't Khulan! Who is that? Khulan wasn't there, instead there was a boy. No, the boy from the dream. He had the same brown hair and plain facial features.

What did he do with Khulan?

Ellianna ran out of the room as quietly as she could. She entered the hall and looked left and right. When should she tell? Jack? Seagar? Isabelle. Yes, Ellianna trusted Isabelle more than anybody. Isabelle just seemed to be a trustworthy person in general.

Ellianna peeked into the next room that Isabelle shared with Lenore. She opened the door. Each creak or noise made her cringe. She stepped in and quickly walked to Isabelle, who slept peacefully on the floor.

Ellianna shook her gently. "Wake up." She whispered. Isabelle's eyes flew open but soon went calm when she saw Ellianna.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What is it?" She moaned quietly, still partly asleep.

"Just come with me." Ellianna whispered, "It's very wierd."

To much of Ellianna's relief, Isabelle didn't question it and followed her down the hall. Ellianna rested her hand on the door knob. She turned and press a ginger to her lips, a signal to be quiet. Isabelle nodded, her eyes wide and alert, prepared to fight.

That was the other reason Ellianna woke Isabelle, she had The Power–as people were calling it. She was sure that Isabelle would try to use her power is the situtation got desperate. Besides, her power was basically the only known one that would be useful now.

Ellianna opened the door slowly, cringing when the hinges creaked. She poked her head inside and saw the boy, still sleeping on the bed. She slowly steped in side, Isabelle not far behind.

Isabelle held in a gasp when she saw the boy. "Who is he?" She whispered hoarsely. Ellianna shrugged, her eyes focused on the boy.

"Should we wake him?" Ellianna asked, half hoping Isabelle would say yes, half hoping she would say no. Isabelle stayed silent for a moment. Ellianna could almost see the gears turning in her head.

"What do you think it is?" She asked, disregarding the question. Ellianna didn't like it, but she took that as a no.

"I'm not sure." Ellianna replied. She wondered if she should tell Isabelle about the dream. It could help. "But, also...I think I have the Power."

She fiddled with her thumbs, nervously waiting for the younger girl's reply. "Wait, really?" She seemed joyed. Ellianna wasn't really expecting a person who already had the power to be afraid or weary of her. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm not sure if its a power or just a couincidence, but I saw Khulan's dream. And that boy was in it." She pointed at the sleeping boy.

Isabelle stared, thinking for a moment. "Do you think that maybe that's Khulan's power?" She asked. Ellianna wasn't sure what she ment by that. Why would Khulan's power–Oh! It all clicked. Khulan was that boy, and she could just look like other people or something. And she looked like that boy because she was dreaming about him.

"So, your saying that's Khulan?" Ellianna asked, mostly for clarification.

"Yah, I think so." Isabelle replied. "I mean, I have no idea, it could really be anything, but that's just the most logical thing I can think of. It's really not logical at all, none of it is. I think that's just the least crazy, losing-my-mind possibility." Nothing could have been more true at the moment.

"So, should we wake him–her–up?"

"Be my guest."

Ellianna aproached the Khulan-thing with great caution. She wasn't sure why, it was just weird. Weird along with everything else.

She poked his cheek gently, and whispered, "Khulan." Poke, "Lani?"

The boy's eyes flew open, they were brown, like in the dream. He looked at Ellianna in tired confusion. Not the confusion of who she was. Confusion on why she had woken him/her up at five in the morning.

"Ellianna." He–she moaned, "What do you want? What's Isabelle doing here?" This was certianly Khulan, no doubt about it.

"Khulan?" She asked, just to confirm.

"Yah, that's my name." She mumbled, obviously irritable and wanting to get back to sleep. "Why are you looking at me like I'm a goose, or something?"

Isabelle almost laughed. Boy-Khulan gave her a strange look.

Ellianna knew she should tell Khulan what she was, she just wasn't sure how.

"Well, your a boy." Isabelle said flatly. Way to lay it on kindly.

"What?" Blurted Khulan. She held her hand out and examined it. Her fingers were thicker and her arm more muscular. She looked down her shirt, and then back up at Ellianna and Isabelle. Yep, this was definitely Khulan. She let out a strange wail.

"What-wh-how?" She stuttered, "I don't want to be a boy."

"Um, we're not sure why your a boy." Said Isabelle, trying to calm Khulan down. "But, we think it might, you know, be your power, or something."

"My power." Khulan mumbled under her breath. She smiled and laughed, "Ha! My power is to become a boy. I wasn't expecting that."

"Um, well. We think it might not be just a boy, it might be just other people in general. Like a shape shifter." Isabelle said. "Try turning into somebody else."

"How?" Asked Khulan. Isabelle shrugged.

The boy-Khulan closed his eyes tight and clenched his fists. He took deep breaths.

Suddenly, the boy's hair changed. It grey darker, and just slightly longer and messier, starting from the roots and going to the tips. His jaw changed, too. His face got longer and jaw more defined. He looked older. He grew taller, arms longer, legs longer, and more muscular. Ellianna stared at Khulan in amazement as she changed, Isabelle gasped. It was so weird, almost like watching a camelion change colors. But this was a person, becoming another person.

Khulan opened her eyes, they were blue. She was Jack. Khulan laughed, not her laugh; Jack's laugh.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened to reveal a tired-looking, startled Jack, and an exausted, shocked Seagar.

"What the f-shuck!?" Blurted Seagar. Jack stood still, staring at the Khulan-version if himself in horror.

"Shuck?" Asked Isabelle, raising an eyebrow.

Seagar shrugged, "I don't know. But what is that?" He pointed at Khulan-Jack. The real Jack stumbled back and slid down the wall in shock.

"That's not me, man." Said Jack as he shook his head, "That's not me!"

"That," Isabelle began, "is Khulan. And her power appears to be shape shifting. With people."

"Whoa, that's crazy." Seagar whispered.

"It's even crazier when it's you." Jack said, "Can you please go back to being just Khulan?" He asked. His eyes were still wide and panicked.

Khulan closed her–or Jack's–eyes again. Her hair grew longer as her limbs became shorter. Her face and body became more femenine. She opened her eyes as Khulan again.

"Wow." Said Jack, "These are some crazy powers."

Ellianna knew she should tell them. "I think I have a power, too." Seagar, Khulan and Jack looked at her with expectation. "I saw Khulan's dream."

"What?" Asked Khulan.

"Yah, you where on a lake, ice skating with a boy. That boy you turned into."

Khulan just stared, her lips pressed together in a line.

"So you can see what people are dreaming about?" Asked Jack.

"Yah, I think so. It's actually pretty cool." Ellianna replied, growing quite excited about her newfound power.

"Maybe everybody has a power." Said Seagar, who was standing politely in the corner. "And we just need to discover it, find out how to use it."

Isabelle nodded, "We could go in the forest, if it's like mine, they could try to burn a tree or whatever. If it's a power like Elli's, we'll just have to wait. And if it's like Khulan's, they could just try and concentrate."

Seagar shifted uncomfortably. Ellianna stared, maybe he knew he had a power. Jack spoke: "Yah, that's good. First we should get people working, then later we could try that, maybe in the afternoon."

They all nodded in agreement. Jack, Seagar, and Isabelle left, leaving Khulan and Ellianna to attempt to sleep.

Ellianna was excited, yet nervous. She had a power, a really cool one, but what is only some people had powers. And why did they even have these powers? Would they fight with them? She hoped not.

Ellianna closed her eyes and relaxed, knowing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again.

**Yah, chapter 6! Just for clarification here are the characters that have been submitted and accepted:**

**Izzy: Me, F* (15)**  
><strong>Jack: Me, M* (18)<strong>  
><strong>Trevor: Me, M* (13)<strong>  
><strong>Khulan: khulan-hoshartsaga-56 F* (15)<strong>  
><strong>David: Nerdicrap, M* (12)<strong>  
><strong>Seagar: scrawlx1012, M* (17)<strong>  
><strong>Betsy: Newtie, F* (17)<strong>  
><strong>Frankie: Wafflelover06, F* (16)<strong>  
><strong>Chris: iristmr, M* (17)<strong>  
><strong>Ellianna: Swigswagswoop, F* (16)<strong>  
><strong>Nori: Kayla816, F* (17)<strong>  
><strong>Oliver: Solider Of The Mist, M* (15)<strong>  
><strong>Rigo: msspicyjalapeno, F (16)<strong>  
><strong>Jo: Guest, M (17)<strong>  
><strong>Catherine: Softball007, F (17)<strong>  
><strong>Mikey: Guest, M (17)<strong>  
><strong>Aureas: Amycahill57, F (15)<strong>  
><strong>Grant: Guest, M (14)<strong>  
><strong>Ada: Runnow11, F (16)<strong>  
><strong>Seth: The real world is scary, M (18)<strong>  
><strong>Jay: Crestelyia, M (17)<strong>  
><strong>Matt: Me, M (18)<strong>  
><strong>Em: Supergirlfan, F (16)<strong>  
><strong>Lise: Kristen353, F (16)<strong>  
><strong>Cola: Scarlett the starlet, F (18)<strong>  
><strong>Addy: MsAir, F (17)<strong>

**Okay, so I put gender and age there because I need more couples, so far I have two (Betsy+Chris and Ada+Mikey) so, I need more. Also for you people who have submitted Antagonists, I am making a change and they are going to have two powers each. I know that's unfair, but they are way out numbered. The last 7 are the bad antagonists.**

**Anyways, I've been thinking and I got an idea for a book. Like, a real book. I've told my friends at school, and they seem to really like it. But basically it's one of those books about a post-apocalyptic society. There is only one self-sustaining city, but their main focus is intelligence. So, when you turn 15, you take an IQ test. If you test lower than 110, you get kicked out of the upper class and get put in the lower class. The lower class is people with lower IQs who live in poverty. They get little food and do the undesirable jobs, while the upper class people (IQ of 110+) live 'normal' lives with high-intelligence jobs, teacher, researcher, political leader etc. So your while life is based around intelligence and logic.**

**The main character is Cassidy, and she is very smart. But when she takes the test, her IQ is 87. She gets put with the lower class and has a job as a servant for one of the highest leaders of the city. One day, she hacked the city's computer system to search for her older brother (got put in the lower class two years ago). She found his name under a highly protected file, along with her own. There where only ten people on the file. When she goes under her meme she sees that her IQ was recorded at 87 but was actually 197, the highest in the city. It was the same with all the other people in that file (they where also all teenagers), they had a low recorded score, yet an extremely high IQ. They join together and call themselves the Hidden.**

**Yah, that's my idea. As readers/writers, I would like your input or ideas on my idea. It is only an idea, so far. Thanks for your great reviews! Have a Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Man, I like Christmas. It's just a cheerful holiday season in general. I need book recemondations. I am going to finish Light soon, I just know it...**

**Did you know that Bibliophobia is the fear of books. I don't know about you, but I find that very sad. There is also a phobia (I forgot what it was called) of running out of reading materials. So true. So true...**

Chapter 7  
>Earthquake<p>

Chris slept soundly that night in the room he shared with Oliver. His sleep was deep and undesturbed, well it was untill he woke up.

The entire homestead shook as if there was an earthquake. But the source of the shaking wasn't the ground, it came from around them. The walls, Chris thought. It didn't stop the panic from washing through him. He had no time to think of what was happening and why, he just had to save himself, Oliver, and whoever else he could.

But he was not leaving Oliver, just the thought of being the person why could have saved Oliver, but didn't, would tear him appart. He couldn't live with the guilt.

He shot up from the bed and looked at Oliver, who slept on the floor. Oliver's panicked dark blue eyes met Chris'. "C'mon!" Chris shouted over the thundering rumbles and harsh grating noises, "We have to get out of here!"

Oliver got up and he ran, disoriented and tired, to where Chris stood at the door. Chris lept as quickly as he could into the hallway. Jack was there, checking rooms and ushering people out as best he could.

Chris practically dragged Oliver by the wrist down the hall, feeling an almost brotherly need to protect him. Their steps were staggered and uneven, mainly due to the jolting, shaking, and shifting floor. Partly from sheer panic.

Chris raced down the unstable steps, which was even worse than normal concidering the harsh vibrations. He noticed something, the Homestead wasn't caving in on itself, like he thought it would. It was just violently shaking. Chris continued running and leading Oliver, not taking his chances with the structural integrity of the homestead.

The two teenage boys made it outside, and didn't stop running untill they cloapsed at the base of the Box, where Seagar stood, staring at the walls in amazement. Chris didn't know how he could do that through this whole situtation.

Curiosity took the better of Chris and his eyes followed Seagar's gaze. He was staring at the wall, specifically the gap that was growing by the seconds. Chris chould only conapre it to a sliding glass door, or the automatic doors from supermarkets that seperated when somebody stood in front of them. In the center if the wall, there was a split. The left side if the wall stayed in place wile the right slowly moved away. It was a door.

The entire half of the wall moved away from the rest; causing a loud grinding, dramatic shaking, and even flying sparks. Chris turned in a full circle, observing the scene. All four walls were doing it.

The walls stopped moving when each gap was about twenty feet wide. By then all the residents of the Glade had gotten out of the still-standing Homestead and gathered around the box with Chris, Oliver, and Seagar.

Chris knew it wasn't physically possible for something like that to happen. But it also wasn't physically possible for a fourteen-year old girl to reverse gravity with a flip of her hands. And somehow, both had happened in the Glade.

Chris stood and found his feet, involuntarily, leading him towards the opening in the east wall. The opening has revealed a long corridor–about as wide as the opening.

Curiosity took him even further. His gut told him that there was probably something bad out there. But his mind ignored that warning.

Chris stood in the gap, or the enterance to whatever was out there. If the doors were to close, Chris would be crushed with little time and warning.

He leaned forward, looking into whatever the place outside was and turned his head to the right. There was another long corridor that either ended in a dead end, or turned off. Chris couldn't see. The left side was the same, too.

And there, sitting at his feet, was a crumpled paper note. Chris gingerly picked it up and read it to himself.

_GOOD LUCK IN THE MAZE. BEWARE OF THE GRIEVERS._

_WATCH YOUR BACKS._

**I am sorry that chapter was short (I couldn't decide where I should end, so I chose that part). For those of you who have submitted a character that I didn't say I accepted in the last chapter, I have a small use for them. And for those of you who have submitted an antagonist, they will show up in the next chapter.**

**After many requests, I have decided to start responding to the reviews from the last chapter:**

**khulan-hoshartsaga-56: that sounds like a good idea. Ha ha ha... :-)**

**Wafflelover06: Your right, Frankie is one of the few characters that I don't want to pair with somebody. Thank you for your encouragement!**

**swigswagswoop: Thank you! As for Ellianna...I was thinking maybe Oliver. They are polar opposites, but I** **think they are perfect for eachother.**

**The real world is scary: You can join the I-wish-it-would-Snow Club. Thanks. I am sill working out details, but I was thinking that maybe all the leaders of peaceful countries were assassinated by power-hungry leaders within a short period of time, and the world just went into anarchy. People started killing eachother and it was chaos. After that some people gathered together and built** **the city of intelligent people, focused around intelligence so the disaster wouldn't happen again. There are classes so that the lower class people who are concidered dull and arrogant, won't have much power and can't influence the city's leaders. Merry Christmas to you too!**

**iristmr and Solider of the Mist: Thank you!**

**theevilsquiddancer: I haven't read that book, but I went online and read the basic plot line. From what I can tell, my idea is slightly different. In Legend, June is desciused, where in my idea, the main character has no idea bout it what so ever untill she sees the computer files. And, is that book good? I need more things to read.**

**Scarlet the starlet: I am not mad, and I actually haven't noticed that. Thanks for telling me, because if there's nothing that bothers me more than that. I guess I missed it, and it is different correcting your own writing than another person's. It is pretty much like that in Southern California, except it is more like hot, sunny, and dry, and not-as-hot, sometimes cloudy, occasional rainy, and less dry.**

**Thanks for the good reviews! I like the community that has created. Because the people here, are just cool.**

**QUESTION: If you where to only use three modes of transportation (not walking, running, etc.) for the rest of your life what would it be? (One for just normal getting around, one like a car or road vehicle, and one water vehicle.) Mine would be roller skating, a four-wheel-drive pick-up truck, and a jet ski. Have a happy holidays!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello excellent readers. This is the chapter that (most of) you have been waiting for! The antagonists. Ha ha ha ha ha!**

Chapter 8  
>Meanwhile...<p>

Sunlight blinded Joseph when he opened his eyes, making him shut them almost instantly. He wasn't sure exactly where he was, but he knew he belonged here. This was his home–wherever this was.

Joseph sat up and opened his eyes, carefully blocking the sunlight with his hand. He was in a large field, about as large as two football fields, surrounded by four solid stone walls. About half the field was covered in dark, dense forest. In one of the open corners, there was a structure, about the size of a small house. And in the other open corner there was a fresh-water spring. Water trickled from the mossy rocks in the wall, and flowed into a small pool, making a calming, relaxing,  
>sound.<p>

Joseph was sitting on grass next to two metal sheets. He knew what was beneth them, there was a large metal lift filled with supplies. Food, clothes, tools, belongings. Weapons.

Joseph smiled at the thought of weapons. Knives, spears, bows with arrows, axes, anything he could ever dream of. Weapons were power.

He knew why he was here, sort of. He couldn't remember the outside world, but that didn't bother him. Joseph knew that if he susceeded, he would be set free. Then he could learn all about the outside world.

There was a note clenched in his hand. Joseph unfolded it and read it.

_THEY'RE OUT THERE. YOU CAN STOP THEM. DO WHATEVER IT TAKES._

Joseph knew exactly what that ment. He knew exactly where 'out there' was, too. He knew that on the wall, between the house and the spring there was a grey panel. A Flat Trans. Yes, that's what it was called. Joseph knew if he stepped through that, he would be in the Maze.

The Maze. They where out in the Maze, somewhere. Joseph–

–No he didn't like that name. Seth, yes that was better. He couldn't defeat those people with a name like Joseph.

Those people. Seth hated them, yet he didn't even know their names. He knew exactly who they where though.

The dark-haired, blue-eyed boy with hands that where like magnets. The girl with hair the color of fire that defied gravity. The twelve-year old mind reader. The black-haired Siren. The Asian girl who could become anyone and everyone. And so many others. Oh, so many others. Seth hated all of them. Every last one of them with a passion. He had the urge to kill them. Watch them suffer at his hands, with the knowledge that they could have made it out of the Maze if they had just been faster and gotten past him...

Seth hated them. They did something, he didn't know what, but they had done something. Or maybe they hadn't done anything at all, and he still just hated them. Either way Seth was fine with that.

But that's what they where trying to do. They were trying to get out of that Maze. He had to stop them.

But, of course they had powers. But Seth had powers, too. He could read people's minds, also. Feel their emotions, read their thoughts and plans, speak to them in their heads.

He could also take other's powers. No, not take, more like absorb. But they would still have their powers, too. That was a useful ability.

Seth was alone in his field, no that didn't sound good, either. His lair. He smirked to himself.

Seth stood and walked towards the Flat Trans. He stepped through the pale grey pane that was only slightly larger than a door. It was like walking through a sheet of icy cold water. Seth shivered, not from fear or uneasiness, but from the coldness.

Seth found himself at the end of a long stone corridor. The walls were as tall as the walls of his Lair. Think ivy and vines where laced between the cracks in the stone. He was in the Maze.

_I'm coming, mind-reader boy._ Seth thought,_ You tell them I'm coming. You better watch your backs._

* * *

><p>There was no denying that voice. It haunted David throughout the whole morning and into the afternoon. Through the short meeting in the 'Council Room,' through the morning when he worked in the gardens while all the other boys, Isabelle, Frankie, and Lenore lifted things out of the box, through Betsy's well-prepared lunch, and into the early afternoon when he worked in the gardens more.<p>

David actually found that he liked working in the gardens, it was peaceful. He had worked, undisturbed.

He thought long and hard about the person speaking to him. Maybe it was because of his power. Maybe mind-reading had turned to telepathy. Maybe he could speak back.

Even if he could, David didn't dare to do so. Truly, that voice had terrified him. _Maybe it was a Griever._ He thought. But the Grievers weren't like people in the note, and that voice was undeniably human.

And that person knew his power. It had called him mind-reader boy. _I'm coming mind-reader boy. You tell them I'm coming. You better watch your backs._ David could perfectly recite it. He hadn't told anybody yet, they would know about his power then.

There was somebody–or something–else out there in the Maze. He she or it was coming for them. And they where not friendly.

Something told David that there was more than just Grievers.

**Yes, I know that Seth is the only bad guy so far, they all will come in later. Anyways, I hope you all had a good winter break, and a happy new year.**

**QUESTION: What is the things about readers, books, or authors that bother you? For me it is: when people compare EVERY book to the hunger games. When people talk on and on about the movie, and they haven't read the book. When people spoil a book you are reading. When authors end books on a cliff-hanger and wait a year to publish the sequel. When characters in the movie are portrayed COMPLETELY wrong.**

**Wow, I just read chapter 22 of Light. IM SO SAD NOW! Why Michael Grant? Just, why? I also hate it when the death scene of a really important/likeable character is rushed.**

**Man, I could go on and on about that, but those are the top five. Anyways, have a good day. If it dosent snow where you live, you are welcome to join the I-Wish-It-Would-Snow Club.**


End file.
